1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a striated flexible sheet material for a brush, and a brush material thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a striated flexible polymeric sheet material useful for forming a brush for washing or polishing a surface of a hard material, for example, a steel strip, and a brush structure made from the same.
2) Description of the Related Arts example, a steel strip is washed or polished by using a brush in which a number of rigid, flexible synthetic polymeric hairs, for example, nylon 66 hairs, are fixed on a disc-shaped or cylinder-shaped base member, or an abrasive device in which a sand or emery paper sheet or an abrasive nonwoven fabric is fixed on a disc-shaped or cylinder-shaped base member. Such a brush or abrasive device is useful for effectively and easily washing or polishing the steel strip surface.
Nevertheless, the conventional rigid, flexible hair-type brush is disadvantageous in that undesirable brush marks are formed on the brushed surface, the polishing effect is unsatisfactory, and the gaps between the hairs are easily filled with dust. Also, the sand or emery paper sheet is disadvantageous in that the durability of the abrasive effect thereof is poor because the abrasive particles are easy removed from the base paper sheet, the surface to be polished is rapidly abraded, and the washing (cleaning) effect is unsatisfactory. Furthermore, the abrasive nonwoven fabric is disadvantageous in that the surface to be polished is rapidly abraded, the pores in the fabric are easily blocked by dust, and fine fibrils are generated and removed therefrom.